The Words
by fan village
Summary: If you're not into stories about people, not characters then this is your warning. A story about Andy and Danai. What happens before their panel at WSC Atlanta? NSFW and once again this is NOT a story about characters. Proceed if you want it but I'm not having no dumbass reviews.


_The Words_

 **A/N:** This is NOT a richonne fic, this is not a richonne fic, and this is not a richonne fic. If you're still here, this is a story about Andrew Lincoln and Danai Gurira. If you're not here for this kind of story, you can x out of this tab.

Synopsis- What happens the morning before the panel at Walker Stalker Con?

* * *

His salt coloured beard grazed her cheek ever so slightly. It was nearly dawn, the bright glow of the hotel alarm screaming "5:48" at him in red.

Their panel was scheduled to start at 9am, featuring the organisers of the con. He closed his eyes inhaling her as he pulled her warm body closer to his. He was really going to have her with him on stage for an hour. His mind drifted to all the ways he could potentially make her sweat and he felt himself begin to stiffen. A cheeky chuckle escaped his lips which caused her to stir in his strong arms.

"Hey baby" Danai whispered, eyes closed halfway asleep and halfway from getting some morning dick.

She could feel Andy smiling on her as she moved her hand to intertwine it with his. He gently rubbed her thumb before speaking.

"Mmmmm" was all he could muster.

They rarely had moments like this. Having her in his arms, in his bed was something he was still struggling to process. Before he could reflect any longer he felt her plump booty press deeper into his crotch. She grinded in such a hypnotic fashion he felt the air leave his lungs.

Danai giggled, fully aware of the effect she had on him.

"Babe what's wrong?" she purred in a dangerously seductive voice.

Andy gulped and opened his eyes. To everyone else, Danai was a confident, strong woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. With him she was submissive and right now his dominant side was bursting to take over, his blood boiling with sexual desire. He cleared his throat.

"You wanna play games?" he groaned in his southern accent. His eyes were dripping with lust, she was lucky she wasn't facing them.

Danai unconsciously shut her eyes at the sound of his voice unravelling her.

"No Andy"

He withdrew his callous hand from hers and slid it down her body. She felt tingles down her spine. He stopped mid-thigh and painfully slow, he traced his way back up.

"I don't think you answered correctly."

Her legs spread without realising, she craved his touch but also quivered in anticipation.

"N-No Daddy."

He felt precum ooze out of him. Just the sound of her voice.

She was wearing only wearing his white t shirt. Without further ado he inched his hand higher and felt wetness coat his fingertips. He began to throb at how ready she was for him. Just the sound of his voice.

Impatient, she wriggled.

"Fuck" he let out. His index finger traced her entrance and began to stroke her like a master guitarist. His fingers encircled her bud and he teased her even harder.

"Baby please" she chuckled in frustration. She was getting close but she knew she couldn't. Not until she said the words.

He slid two fingers in and proceeded to prolong her pleasure. She cried out, not giving a damn who could hear her. He steadied his pace and began to nip at her neck with his puffy lips.

"Do you wanna cum for me?"

Shockwaves rushed her body from the centre upwards. She was feeling lightheaded but torturously aware of every millimetre of he was in contact with.

Danai turned her face and they locked lips hungrily with feverous passion. He took his fingers out and then plunged them back in at lightning speed.

She was whimpering in his mouth. Fingers working on her tight beaver while his tongue battled for power in her mouth.

Her hand slipped into his rich curls and tugged aggressively. He moved back, letting go of her upper lip with a pop. If he wasn't already in beast mode, she just activated it as he dived back in with a sloppy kiss, trailing down her neck to her chest. His other arm fondled her breasts from above the shirt.

"Andrew fuck!"

He didn't care now. All he could hear was the sounds of her pleasure, his unsteady breathing and the creak of the mattress shifting with their every move.

His forehead veins were visible and sweat beads built at his hairline.

The faint visibility offered by the alarm clock multiplied the tension in the room.

"Daddy I wanna cum. I wanna cum so bad!"

He sucked at her neck, leaving marks. He felt his own impending release and decided they'd do it the same way they did everything. Together.

"Look at me." she opened her eyes wide taking his appearance in. Flushed, dishevelled and madly in love with her. She placed one hand on his cheek as she rode his fingers, urging him.

He leaned in to her face, so close they were sharing the same breath.

"Cum for me darling."

Just like that, her orgasm ripped through her, she spasmed feeling it take its course. He felt the rush of her juices and the tactual sensation undid him, causing his thick shaft to jerk hot white cum over her smooth derriere. He let go of her as they both splayed out on their backs panting.

Andy felt his sticky hand and decided to suck her sweet essence away.

She gazed at him before cracking up

"You really just did that."

Innocently he replied.

"I'm not gonna let anything you give me go to waste am I", causing her to snap her head back in a fit. He smirked.

"But you let those Levi jeans I got for your birthday go to waste in that raggedy suitcase" she mumbled. His eyes enlarged as he turned on his side, still coming down from his high to defend himself. He wagged his sticky finger.

"Hey! I'll have you know those jeans are very special to me. I'm not gonna just throw them on to go anywhere!" he said, his voice laced with goofiness. She rolled her eyes waving his excuse off.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever."


End file.
